


Sugar

by Lcie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Alisaie is mentioned once, Drabble, Kinda, Other, Vomiting, that one part after that one trial where things happen, unnamed female wol/wod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcie/pseuds/Lcie
Summary: The Warrior learns what it feels like to start turning.





	Sugar

It was suffocating, agonizing- she could feel her very soul tearing apart at the seams, a sickness she'd never felt before in her life threatening to make her tear into her own flesh with armored gauntlets just to make it stop.

Through the foggy daze she could hear her fellow scions shouting, muffled as it was. She didn't know if she could even cry or scream if she wanted to, yet unbeknownst to her and to the horror of Alisaie, a golden tear slipped down the warrior's cheek. She could feel something building inside of her, building to the point where she felt that nauseating, blinding light inside of her body rise up like bile, and she finally collapsed on the ground, retching, spatters of white with small flecks of gold staining the pristine marble.

It tasted of sugar, the light.

Her vision clouded further, the cracking sound once faint now deafening in her eardrums as her arms finally gave out, unfocused eyes gazing once more to the heavens in all their infuriating golden glory. 

Her mind and vision faded to white, the taste of sugar bitter on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was typed in my notes on my phone at 2 am


End file.
